Sé quién eres, por más que no lo aparentes
by Micaela-Domi
Summary: Lo miró extrañado. Por alguna razón aquel joven de cabellos largos hasta la cintura se le hacía extremadamente familiar, por más que fuera la primera vez que lo viera. -Tienes un gran parecido a un viejo amigo mío.- dijo Naruto en su sillón de Hokage.
1. Prólogo

_**N/A:**__ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Prólogo**_

_Cerró los ojos ya derrotado, sintiendo la sangre correr libre por su rostro y extremidades. Los músculos relajados en una sensación agradable. En pocas palabras, se sentía tranquilo, muy tranquilo, a pesar en la situación en la que se encontraba._

_Su cuerpo no le respondía y eso lo podía sentir, por las escasas veces que en un vano intento de reincorporarse, caía como costal de papas sobre el cuerpo debajo de él ya sin vida. Quería levantarse, lo deseaba con muchas fuerzas, pero carecía de energía y chakra, lo había agotado todo en la interminable batalla que se había librado a su alrededor._

_Todo había terminado, después de tanto tiempo de espera y entrenamiento, ya todo se había acabado. La vida de Madara Uchiha se encontraba extinta, y por su mano, la que con las últimas fuerzas, había logrado su cometido._

_Hundió su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha mayor, captando al instante el olor nauseabundo de la sangre contraria que desprendía el cuerpo, se estaba descomponiendo. Ya que hacía tres horas que el enemigo había caído muerto y, él, sobre este._

_La brisa del lugar se sentía pesada, como mezclándose con la sangre y el sudor de todos los ninjas que había participado en la guarra, haciéndolo casi insoportable._

_El cielo se había nublando de un momento a otro, dándole un aspecto terrorífico a aquella noche, como si las brujas y magos de las leyendas fueran a hacer aparición para darle un toque más siniestro a la noche._

_Se removió un poco sobre el Uchiha, tratando de encontrar una mejor posición, pero con las pocas energía que tenía le era imposible moverse unos pocos milímetros, y con el brazo atrapado, le hacía la tarea más complicada. Y en eso lo recordó._

_Su mano yacía enterrada en el estómago de Madara, que con ese último golpe, este había muerto en el acto._

_Con desagrado, quiso quitarla, pero su debilidad no se lo permitió. Sintió como su brazo había sido rodeado por los órganos del enemigo, como queriendo arroparle la piel por el leve frío que había levantado. Sus dedos, captaron la sangre que corría por todo su brazo, siendo de él y el Uchiha._

_Rindiéndose por no poder lograr quitar su mano del cuerpo contrario, dejó escapar un leve suspiro de derrota. Le desagradaba por completo aquella situación, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir intentándolo, esperaría a que algún ninja aliado le ayudara a levantarse._

_-Ya... todo… se acabó.- susurró al viento abriendo sus ojos azules. –Ero-sennin, ya… todo… terminó.- una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, no de felicidad, sino una de tranquilidad._

_Nadie corría peligro, el enemigo más poderoso había muerto y con eso todos sus aliados. La aldea ya no corría peligro, ya no. Ahora él podría descansar por un largo tiempo sin preocupación._

_No había podido luchar contra Sasuke, ni siquiera se lo había cruzado en esa batalla, pero no importaba eso ahora. Había acabado con Madara y eso era lo más importante. _

_-Oba-cha… ya puedes descansar en paz. Tu aldea está en buenas manos._

_Entrecerró los ojos cansados, en cualquier momento se desmayaría, lo podía sentir a cada segundo que transcurría y nadie lo podía socorrer, se encontraba completamente solo en ese descampado que había elegido para acabar con todo aquello. Nadie sabía de su paradero._

_Agradecía internamente el tener encerrado en su interior al Kyuubi, este se ocuparía de curarle las heridas, sino, hacía tiempo que hubiera muerto desangrado. Porque sí, él se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, casi como el cuerpo debajo suyo, pero volviendo a recordar… si no fuera por el Kyuubi, ya habría abandonado ese mundo junto con Madara._

_-¿Ya te has muerto?- reconoció al instante la voz detrás de él. Abriendo los ojos como plato._

_¿Por qué hacía acto de presencia en ese momento? No tenía fuerzas ni chakra para pelear, ni siquiera podía voltearse._

_¿Qué haría? Sasuke lo iba a matar seguramente, era su mejor oportunidad para hacerlo._

_-Hm… parece que aún no.- dijo al verle abrir de sobre manera los ojos._

_Naruto trató en vano de moverse, pero solo logró un pequeño movimiento sobre el Uchiha mayor, como si se arrastrara._

_-No creo que puedas moverte. No estás en condiciones de hacerlo.- volvió a hablarle con voz tranquila, como si de un camarada se tratase._

_Naruto frunció el ceño. ¿Con qué se venía este? Si lo iba a matar que lo hiciera de una buena vez._

_-No des vueltas, Sasuke. Sé por qué estás aquí.- dijo serio tratando de hablar recorrido, llenando sus pulmones para no parecer tan moribundo. Cosa que no sirvió, su aspecto lo delataba._

_-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Uzumaki gruñó._

_Estaba jugando con él, seguramente quería verle suplicar o ponerlo nervioso. Quería disfrutar aquello._

_-Lo… sé._

_-¿Y cuál es la razón?- volvió a preguntar._

_Naruto esperó unos segundos antes de contestar, le costaba horrores respirar con normalidad._

_-Quieres romper nuestros lazos._

_-Te equivocas.- la respuesta inmediata descolocó por unos momentos al Uzumaki._

_Naruto se sorprendió por aquello. Si no venía a terminar con el único lazo que los unía ¿A qué había ido?_

_-No comprendo a qué te refieres.- decía mientras intentaba, inútilmente de voltearse._

_Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre ambos._

_-Nuestros lazos ya se han roto, Naruto. Para mí, tú no eres nadie.- respondió secamente mientras se acercaba al Uzumaki. –Que tú aún no lo puedas aceptar, no es asunto mío._

_Se arrodilló detrás de este y cogiéndole de la chaqueta, tiró con fuerza para sacarlo de las entrañas de Madara, arrojándolo sobre el césped limpio de sangre._

_Naruto se sorprendió aún más al sentirlo tan cerca, y mucho peor cuando este le cogió de la ropa y tiró de él._

_Cayó con un golpe seco, sintiendo muy poco dolor al impacto ya que casi todo su cuerpo se encontraba dormido por la pérdida de sangre. Cerró los ojos por instinto, más que otra cosa, pero al verse nuevamente en tierra firme, volvió a abrirlos y enfocarlos sobre el Uchiha ya delante de él._

_-Me imaginaba que no debía ser muy agradable aquella posición.- dijo refiriéndose al brazo enterrado en el cuerpo enemigo._

_Naruto no respondió. Agradecía que este le hubiera sacando sobre el cuerpo muerto, pero aún así no se lo diría. Ni siquiera tenía una idea del por qué Sasuke no lo había matado todavía._

_- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- la pregunta era bastante obvia, pero quería confirmarla antes. Sabía que no saldría vivo de esa, Sasuke había ido para matarlo, pero deseaba asegurarse de eso._

_-No preguntes lo evidente.- dijo con frialdad mientras reposaba su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de la espada. –Te he dicho que nuestros lazos están extintos para mí, pero me desaceré de ti de todos modos, estorbas estando aún en este mundo. _

_-Entonces alzo de una vez.- trató de incorporarse, pero volvió a caer de espaldas soltando un jadeo. –No puedo defenderme, esta es tu mejor oportunidad.- declaró cerrando los ojos resignado._

_No podía pelear, y mucho menos escapar, además de que eso no haría, pero de todos modos sabía de ante mano que su vida acabaría en manos de Sasuke. Aunque su verdadero plan era morir ambos, pero no se había dado como deseaba. Tal vez, Kakashi fuera el que acabara con los Uchihas._

_Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con disgusto._

_-No necesito de oportunidades.- respondió osco y ofendido. -No era ésta la manera en la que planeaba terminar contigo, pero igualmente no me desagrada.- y dicho eso, desenfundó la espada._

_Naruto sonrió ante su respuesta. Tan orgulloso como siempre._

_-Pues qué da… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros como su cuerpo se lo permitía. –Ya termina con esto._

_No quería morir, por supuesto que no quería, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía pelear, su cuerpo no respondía, nada quedaba por hacer, más que quedarse a esperar._

_Vio como el Uchiha se acercaba con espada en mano y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Su mirada se apreciaba feroz, como si la de un animal salvaje se tratara. Camina hasta él con paso lento, tomándose su tiempo en darle fin. Y cuando estuvo frente a él, lo cogió de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo obligó a sentarse sobre la hierba, para que quedara en una buena posición para su comodidad. Y Uzumaki no opuso resistencia._

_Y volvió a recordar. No quería morir, deseaba vivir, convertirse en Hokage y superara a su padre, quería enorgullecer a su madre, deseaba levantar la aldea, cuidarlos a todos. Porque en su corazón ya no cabía maldad, lo había superado y deseaba amar. Ser el mejor Hokage que hubiera existido, ver su rostro esculpido sobre la montaña de los kages, al lado del de su padre. Quería, deseaba aquello, pero ver a su ex amigo frente a él, con la espada en lo alto sobre su cabeza, listo para acabarlo, le destruía todas sus ilusiones. _

_Deseaba haber podido formar una familia con Hinata, que aún no le había respondido a su declaración de amor. Pero no iba a ser posible, ya no. No la vería nunca más, tampoco a Sakura, ni a ninguno de sus amigos, a Iruka._

_Tampoco había podido cumplir aquella promesa que le dio a Sakura, de traer de vuelta al Uchiha. No solo por su amiga, sino, también por ambos, tanto para él como para el mismo Sasuke. Salvarlo de la obscuridad en la que se había sumergido, traerlo nuevamente a la luz y ayudarlo a ser feliz, junto a sus amigos y conocidos. Pero había fallado, y ahora nada podía hacer. Sasuke se había cegado por la venganza y solo deseaba muerte y justicia para todos. No había vuelta atrás._

_Con tristeza, esbozo una delicada sonrisa mientras levantaba el rostro y chocaba con la mirada del Uchiha, que lo observaba desde lo alto con porte frío y vacío, como si dentro de éste no hubiese nada, ningún alma. Y le sonrió nuevamente con sinceridad, como hacía en los viejos tiempos, dándole a entender que no era su culpa, que eso que estaba a punto de hacer, no era culpa suya. Él lo entendía, lo hacía ahora y no lo culpaba. Éste había sufrido mucho y la única forma en la que pudo afrontarlo, había sido aquella. _

_-Lo siento, Sasuke…- susurró para sí mismo pero siendo audible para el otro. –Lo siento tanto… perdóname.-se disculpó. Lo sentía, realmente lo hacía. Le había fallado a su mejor amigo, a su primer lazo de verdad que había tenido, y le había fallado, no lo ayudó como debía hacerlo y por eso, este había sufrido mucho más. Porque él no lo había comprendido del todo._

_-Lo siento… realmente lo siento.- dijo bajando el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. Estaba listo para recibir el golpe._

_Pero por su parte, Sasuke no había podido dejar caer el sable sobre su ex amigo. Aquella disculpa tan sincera lo descolocó por completo. Su ex compañero de equipo, su ex amigo y camarada, se estaba disculpado con él, por algo que no era su culpa. Siendo ambos niños en ese entonces, cuando su hermano había asesinado a su familia por el bien de la aldea, no había mucho que el Uzumaki hubiera podido hacer, tan solo era un niño que ni siquiera podía defenderse solo._

_Se mordió con impotencia el labio inferior. No podía darse el gusto de pensar esas cosas, debía terminar con la vida de éste, cueste lo que cueste. Él se encontraba en ese lugar por un motivo e iba a cumplirlo._

_Con decisión, volvió a alzar en lo alto su arma, mirando fijamente la cabeza de Naruto, siendo ese el objetivo que debía cortar para matarlo. Pero su mano tembló, tembló como nunca antes había hecho, con la duda e inseguridad recorriéndole toda su extremidad, no dejándole cometer aquel crimen. Cosa que lo enfureció más por su debilidad._

_Cogió con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada, como si aquello le renovara nuevamente las fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba por hacer, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Al momento de dejar caer el sable, este había quedado suspendido en el aire a milímetros de rozar los rubios cabellos._

_-¿Por qué?- susurró a la nada, desconcertado con él mismo. Naruto abrió los ojos observándolo._

_-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- dijo sin poder reprimir el desagrado que sentía con su persona._

_Naruto enmudeció._

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?- bajó el arma sin soltarla. –Tú no podrías haber hecho nada… no tenías la fuerza suficiente._

_Naruto frunció el ceño con desconcierto ¿De qué estaba hablando?_

_-Sasuke.- susurró confundido, pudiendo ver claramente la duda en los ojos negros._

_-Ni siquiera yo pude detener todo aquello… era débil.- y ahí el Uzumaki comprendió a lo que se refería. Su pasado, el terrible acontecimiento que había vivido de niño. –Por eso…- continuó hablando.- No te disculpes de algo que a ti no te involucraba. _

_Naruto no respondió. Parecía que el Uchiha tenía una pelea interior consigo mismo._

_Sasuke elevó el rostro al cielo nublado para aclarar sus ideas y latidos. Se sentía extraño, como si no fuera él mismo el que se encontraba ahí._

_Al fin de cuentas, todo lo que había vivido resultó ser mentira. Odió a la persona equivocada por tantos años, le dio muerte a su hermano por una idea y mentira errónea. Se deciso de muchos ninjas que lo apreciaban y les dio la espalda a otros. Y ahora, estaba dispuesto a acabar con el Jinchuriki, el único ser humano que hasta ese mismo instante… le seguía queriendo y considerando como un amigo. _

_Qué extraño había resultado todo. Se sentía vacío, sin nada más qué perder, como si nada le importara. Lo que sucediera a su alrededor lo tenía sin cuidado. Todo lo que lo rodeaba había perdido sentido. La increíble cantidad de poder que había adquirido ya no le entusiasmaba como cuando era un niño de 12 años. Ya no._

_Bajó la mirada con tristeza, encontrándose al rubio en las mismas condiciones. Triste. Ese era el sentimiento que los rodeaba por motivos distintos. Naruto por no haber podido salvarlo de aquella tortura y, Sasuke, por su infierno de infancia y adolescencia que había vivido. Nada había valido la pena después de todo._

_-Sasuke- le llamó en un susurró para captar su atención._

_Este le observó fijamente con la mirada algo perdida, algo que preocupó al rubio y le dio un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Podría ser posible que el Uchiha estuviera reconsiderando dejarlo vivir? O tal vez… ¿Volver a la villa con él? Hacía muchos años que no le había visto esa expresión en el rostro al azabache. Realmente estaba sufriendo._

_Sin previo aviso, Sasuke enfundó la catana ante la atenta mirada azulina y su desconcierto._

_-Ya no más, Naruto.- habló profundamente mientras una media sonrisa de pena por él mismo se dibujó en su rostro. –Ya no más._

_Naruto abrió con asombro los ojos. Realmente algo le estaba pasando a la mente del Uchiha._

_-Dejemos esta farsa de una vez.- volvió a decir mientras negaba con el rostro. –No tiene sentido._

_-Sasuke… ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?_

_El Uchiha llevó la mirada al cielo, sintiendo en el acto como millones de gotas de agua caían sobre su piel, mojándolo. Había comenzado a llover y ni siquiera lo había notado._

_El rostro y cabello del Uzumaki se mojaron de la misma manera que el ninja delante de él. La sangre sobre todas sus extremidades comenzó a mezclarse con el agua, limpiando de a poco su cuerpo. Pero en ningún momento quitó la mirada al hombre que había sido su compañero de batalla en el pasado._

_-Me iré…. Eso es lo que haré._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-No lo sé._

_Naruto quiso volver a preguntar. Se sentía desesperado. Por fin, después de tantos años Sasuke había bajado su barrera, mostrándole aquella debilidad y vulnerabilidad que tenía de pequeño dejándole ver esa faceta suya. Pero el mareo repentino que lo rodeó le impidió tal cosa. Se estaba por desmayar, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más estar despierto, su mente le estaba pidiendo a gritos que descansara. Pero él no deseaba eso, no ahora que Sasuke había desistido en matarlo._

_-Sa…su..k- habló tratando de trasmitirle un mensaje. El de volver a la villa junto a él, pero el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre pudo más que él. Perdiendo la conciencia de lo que sucedía, viendo como todo a su entorno se volvía negro, como el cielo esa noche, viendo por último, mientras su cuerpo caía de espaldas sobre la mojada hierba. Al Uchiha dando la media vuelta y alejándose de él._

_-"Sasuke"- fue el último pensamiento que pronunció su mente antes que realmente sucumbiera a la inconsciencia. _


	2. Hokage Irresponsable

_**N/A: **__**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Hokage irresponsable**_

El viento de aquella noche se sentía fresca, como anunciando que dentro de poco tiempo el otoño llegaría, y con ello las interminables e inevitables lluvias que traería aquella estación del años. Impidiéndoles así a las personas salir de sus hogares, ya que las lluvias del otoño no se detenían casi nunca. Lloviendo horas y horas, embarrando las calles y arruinando así el día de uno.

Pero eso no preocupaba en lo absoluto a Uzumaki Naruto; que, más aburrido y despabilado que de costumbre, abandonó el pequeño campamento que habían levantado sus compañeros de equipo en aquel bosque cerca de la villa de la nube.

Últimamente no podía conciliar el sueño, y eso lo tenía muy estresado. Con tanto trabajo esperándole en la villa, más esta escapada de misión, lo mantenía algo fuera de sí. Y eso lo cansaba.

Con una agilidad digna de un ninja, se subió a la rama de un frondoso árbol, sentándose en esta a lo largo mientras la pierna izquierda la dejaba colgando y la pierna derecha flexionada, para así poder colocar su brazo derecho en forma de descanso. Y, girando el rostro a un lado, observó la inmensa luna a lo alto del horizonte, cubierta levemente por difusas nubes grises.

Era una hermosa noche, algo fresca, pero sin duda muy bella.

Le parecía increíble que el tiempo trascurriera tan deprisa. Con los años paseándose por su cara sin él poder detenerlo. Tantas cosas había sucedido que se le hacía imposible no suspirar al recordar tantos sucesos, tantos recuerdos cuando era apenas un ninja novato, sin habilidades de nada. Cuando apenas había formado el equipo 7.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sí, una infancia llena de recuerdos que valían la pena recordar, y otras no tanto.

Cogió la máscara de Ambu que descansaba a un lado de su cintura, amarrada al cinturón negro que lo rodeaba, y con lentitud, la observó algo desconforme. No le gustaba tener que utilizar aquella máscara para poder salir de la villa sin ser reprimido por sus amigos, ni engañar al escuadrón Ambu, pero no tenía otra opción. Si deseaba poder formar parte de alguna misión de alto rango, tendría que hacerse pasar por un jounin elite.

Nunca había pensado que estar sentado en aquella silla que tanto anhelaba de pequeño, fuera a ser completamente aburrido. Él, el actual Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, no podía evitar escaparse de su trabajo para tener un poco de adrenalina correr por sus venas por unos días.

* * *

-Maldito Hokage de cuarta… Ya me las pagaras por haberme dejarme encerrado aquí.- murmuró muy molesto el Inuzuka mientras arrojaba un kunai sobre la superficie de la puerta, clavándola justo en el centro de esta, que era la última que faltaba para completar el símbolo de la aldea.

El aburrimiento lo exasperaba.

-Y yo que creí que realmente me necesitabas.- dijo teniendo un tic sobre el ojo izquierdo.

Ya no sabía con exactitud el número de veces que el Uzumaki lo hacía aquello. Encerrarlo prácticamente en su oficina para hacerlo pasar como el Hokage, teniendo que utilizar él mismo un Genjutsu de transformación para adaptar la apariencia de Naruto. Y así permitir las contantes salidas de éste fuera de la aldea y cumplir con misiones qué él mismo se encargaba de sellarlas.

En pocas palabras, un completo abusivo.

Era el Hokage, cielo santo, tenía que actuar como uno. No se podía dar el gusto de abandonar la aldea para hacer una misión sumamente difícil, todo porque no soportaba el encierro en su oficina ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué estaría de vacaciones? Naruto era el Hokage, tenía que quedarse en la aldea por el bienestar del pueblo, tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera bajo control. Pero claro, no todo era color de rosa. Ser el líder de la villa conllevaba aquello; no escapar de la responsabilidad por tener un poco de acción fuera de los límites de la aldea.

Y él siempre caía en su trampa, creyendo que los llamados constantes del Uzumaki se daban por asuntos importantes, o para felicitarlo por su trabajo como jounin, pero no, era tan simple como aquello. Solo lo necesitaba para que él, ingenuo como ningún otro ser humano, lo remplazase en su ausencia. Y lo peor del asunto era que siempre usaba la misma técnica para que este no tuviera forma de replicar.

-"Si no te quedas aquí le diré a Hinata que estás enamorado de ella".-

¡Pero qué desgraciado! ¿Cómo lo iba a extorsionar con eso? Era un asunto muy delicado para andar usándolo como arma en su contra.

Aún recordaba la sonrisa victoriosa que había puesto Naruto la primera vez que había utilizaba esa frase con él. Seguramente no creía que eso hiciera efecto en su persona, pero ¡o, milagro! Había encontrado su punto débil.

De solo recordarlo lo enfurecía más.

¿Por qué lo había escogido a él para hacerse pasar por Hokage? ¿Qué no podía extorsionar a alguien más?

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta lo trajo nuevamente al mundo real, haciendo que rápidamente adaptara la personalidad del rubio para engañar a quien fuera que había entrado al despacho. No sin antes soltar una plegaria a algún Dios que le pudiera ayudar a no ser reconocido, aunque la mayoría de las veces le descubrieran.

-Hokage-sama.- dijo un hombre demasiado conocido ingresando con la vista fija en los documentos que tenía sobre sus manos.- Aquí le traigo la información de la aldea de… -las palabras de Hatake Kakashi quedaron a medio terminar al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con "El Hokage" sentado en su silla. Mientras éste le sonreía con nerviosismo y miraba con prisa a su alrededor.

-Hahaha… Buenas, Kakashi-sensei.- contestó el moreno sin reprimir una risa escandalosa como lo haría el Uzumaki, pero sumamente nerviosa.- Bien hecho. No esperaba menos de ti…- dijo mientras una gota de sudor le surcaba la sien.

¿De qué lo felicitaba si aún éste no le había dicho casi nada? Ahí estaba su primera metida de pata ese día.

El Hatake lo observó alzando una ceja por la extraña actitud del joven, hasta que cayó en algo. Ese no era el Hokage.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación, se adelantó hacia el escritorio y apoyó ambas manos sobre el mueble de roble, poniendo más que nervioso a Kiba, a punto a que se le saliera el corazón de la boca.

Con mirada crítica, el mayor estiró su mano hacia el Inuzuka con apariencia a Naruto, y cogiendo el sobrero de Hokage que reposaba sobre la cabeza de éste, se lo quitó con suma tranquilidad.

-Esto no te pertenece, Kiba.- dijo con cansancio el peli plateado mientras negaba con el rostro en modo de reproche. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con demasía.

-¡Lo siento, Kakashi-san! ¡Le prometo que no es mi culpa todo esto!- trató de defenderse atropellándose con las palabras. -¡Le he dicho a Naruto que no quería, pero me ha obligado y no pude negarme porque sino Hinata sabrá la verdad y yo no puedo...

-Ya, ya…- calmó el jounin con fastidio y cortando el discurso del joven antes de enterarse de algo que no quería saber. –Conozco a Naruto y sé que no puede mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo.

El Inuzuka calló tratando de recuperar el aliento mirando con súplica al Hatake para que no le castigase. Extraño pero cierto.

-No le dirá a los del consejo ¿verdad?- pregunto con mucho miedo mientras se ponía de pie y cogía las ropas del hombre pidiendo clemencia.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy parte de ese consejo, Kiba. Espero que me tomes enserio y no solo a Shika y a Yamanaka.

Éste asintió repetidas veces nervioso recuperando algo de su cordura.

-Sí, Kakashi sensei.

El hombre dejó salir un cansador suspiro.

Tenía pensado llevarle al Hokage las noticias que había recibido esa mañana sobre la misión que se estaba llevando a cabo en la aldea de la nube, para luego ir a su casa y darse una tranquila ducha antes de continuar con su trabajo. Pero ahora tendría que postergar todo sus planes por la irresponsabilidad del rubio; ya que, no podía dejar al Inuzuka a cargo de tantas responsabilidades estando el Hokage ausente. Él tendría que tomar el cargo hasta que el Uzumaki se dignara a aparecer.

-Ve a cumplir con tus deberes, Kiba. Yo me encargaré de todo ahora.- ordenó mientras dejaba los documentos que llevaba sobre sus manos arriba del escritorio.

El otro asintió quitándose la capa de Hokage, para luego coger sus pertenencias y dirigirse hacia la puerta a paso rápido. Tratando de esquivar así otro regaño del mayor, algo que no dio resultado.

-Y Kiba.- llamó con voz sumamente tranquila pero con seriedad. Logrando que el mencionado se detuviera congelándose sobre el lugar.

-¿Sí?- preguntó girando un tanto sobre sí con una sonrisa "inocente".

-Que esto no vuelva a suceder más. Y si el Hokage desea chantajearte… desiste.

-¡Pero…!

-Ya he hablado. Ahora puedes retirarte.- dijo por último acercándose los pocos pasos que lo separaban del sillón de Hokage y tomaba asiento.

-De acuerdo.-respondió completamente en desacuerdo con el otro mientras una mueca de disconformidad se formaba sobre los labios.- Hasta luego. –y dicho eso se retiró.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar con agobio. No quería ser tan duro con el chico, pero si no le decía de ese modo éste volvería a suplantar al rubio y eso podría traer un problema mayor. Podría descubrirlo alguien más estricto que él y Kiba podría llevarse una regañada mucho más fuerte que la suya. Hasta podrían suspenderlo de su rango por jugar al líder de la aldea. Ya hablaría de todos modos con su ex alumno por sus descuidos.

-Ay, Naruto… Como ha pasado el tiempo.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado y con eso también el cumplimiento de la misión había sido un éxito.

Naruto estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado del trabajo de sus ambus. El tratado con la aldea de lo nube estaba hecho y con eso una nueva alianza habían forjado. Aunque debía admitir que la mano derecha del líder de la villa no le había caído tan bien. Se notaba a kilómetros que era una persona ambiciosa y muy poco confiable, pero fuera de eso no tenía por qué quejarse de nada más.

Le sorprendía a horrores que hasta sus compañeros se hubieran creído que él era un Ambu más. Si bien no se había quitado la máscara en todo lo que llevaba de misión, pensaba que aún así se darían cuenta de su verdadera persona. O el nivel de percepción había bajado diez grados o sus compañeros eran muy confiables, por no decir tontos. ¡Ni siquiera el capitán del escuadrón le miraba sospechosamente!

Debía darse bastante crédito por su control del chakra y poder ocultarlo de ese modo.

Con pasos tranquilos y confiados se dirigió hacia la pequeña cascada de aquella aldea para refrescarse el rostro.

Su equipo en ese momento se encontraba descansando cada uno en el cuarto que les habían asignado para que durmiesen. Habían viajado mucho tiempo y dormido casi nada, pero su cuerpo estaba, lamentablemente, acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida. Ser Hokage le traía insomnio por la cantidad exuberante de papeles y archivos que debía revisar y sellar como aprobado antes de poder ir a su casa. Hasta a veces quedaba completamente rendido sobre su escritorio y ese se transformaba en su nueva almohada.

No se encontraba cansado en lo absoluto. Sentía unas energías como pocas veces experimentaba en esos años. Estar en una misión le traía unas ganas de correr y no detenerse hasta que cuerpo colapsara del cansancio, algo que nunca más sucedería porque el Kyuubi hacía un trabajo extraordinario con su resistencia.

Con lentitud se acercó hasta la orilla de aquel gran río y arrodillándose se quitó la máscara que había permanecido sobre su rostro por cuatro días seguidos. Sentía que debía refrescarse o se le arrugaría la piel de tanto encierro.

Dejando el objeto a un lado de sus piernas, con ambas manos cogió algo de agua para arrojársela sobre el rostro, disfrutando al instante por la frescura de ésta. Repitió aquella acción una par de veces más hasta que se sintió satisfecho, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al sentir una presencia sobre la otra orilla frente a la suya. Cayendo en la cuenta de que ésta se encontraba ahí hacía rato y él no lo había notado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo excesivamente observado?

Aquel chakra no pertenecía a ninguno de sus compañeros, era uno completamente diferente, hasta se le hacía familiar pero de todos modos se sentía como sereno ese poder, diferente de todas formas a lo que hubiera sentido antes.

No tenía necesidad de cubrirse el rostro con la máscara por miedo a que lo reconocieran, porque el intruso no era ninguno del escuadrón ni del líder de la aldea; los únicos que conocían el verdadero rostro del Hokage de la aldea de la hoja. Además que no tendría caso alguno, éste ya le había visto sin que él no tonara. Bien parecía que era muy bueno ocultando el chakra.

-En vez de observarme en silencio cual halcón, podrías presentarte ¿No crees?- se digno a hablar al fin el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y miraba por primera vez a su "acompañante".

No se encontraban tan lejos como para no captar las facciones contrarias. La mirada de aquel hombre era una seria, casi sin emoción pero muy serena. Sus ojos dejaban a la vista un pasado duro pero con el tiempo curado y sobrellevado; y Naruto se sorprendió el poder tener ese pensamiento sin haberle conocido como para tener esa reflexión.

Su rostro era uno maduro y fuerte, al igual que su trabajado cuerpo. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura era tan obscuro al igual que sus ojos como a al rubio se le antojaban como los de un viejo compañero. Pero con una expresión completamente diferente.

Sus ropas le dieron la idea al Uzumaki que ese hombre pertenecía a esa villa y más por el protector que llevaba amarrado a la cintura remplazándolo por cinturón. Sin excusa era un hombre muy bien parecido y a Naruto se le hizo familiar aquel porte, claramente, arrogante y sobrado. Pero sin duda no conocía en lo más mínimo al ninja. Por más que su piel fuera tan blanca como la de cierto Uchiha.

Una sonrisa confiada se formó sobre el rostro del Hokage al ver como el otro sujeto aun le observaba sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Ya que seguramente no te presentarás. Déjame hacerlo a mí.- tranquilizando su análisis visual de ninja en alerta, el rubio extendió la mano como muestra de presentación, por más que el otro no pudiera cogerla por la distancia que los separaba. –Uzumaki Naruto. Mucho gusto.

La sonrisa del rubio comenzó a cansarse al ver que el contrario tenía muy pocas intenciones de ser cortes como él lo era. Asique sin más bajó la mano para agacharse y tomar la máscara de Ambu y así retirarse. No sin antes poner una expresión de desacuerdo con la actitud del hombre.

-Bueno… ya que siento que tendré más conversación con una roca que contigo, mejor me retiraré para dejarte que continúes con lo que sea que hacías. Que tengas un buen día, ninja.- dijo como último a forma de despedida pero con un claro tono burlón.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la media vuelta listo para marcharse pero sin dejar de estar alerta.

Un movimiento rápido detrás suyo le advirtió que el joven había saltado desde el otro extremo del río hasta donde él se encontraba. Y al Uzumaki no le quedó más opción que voltearse con rapidez y saltar un par de pasos hacia atrás con agilidad para evitar el efectivo ataque que el ninja había iniciado.

-"Maldición".- se dijo el rubio al ver como el contrario se enderezaba una vez fallado el ataque y sonreía con altanería para volver a coger el kunai enterrado sobre la tierra para, seguramente, atacarle nuevamente.

No deseaba pelear y menos con alguien perteneciente a esa villa. Acababa de hacer un tratado con el líder y si él peleaba… se metería en problemas y más al ser el Hokage.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó a hablar el rubio para calmar las aguas. –Tu aldea y la mía están en alianza. Si me atacas estarás rompiendo una regla importante. Solo lo digo para que lo sepas… nada en particular. Podrías ocasionar una guerra… pero no te preocupes, nada del otro mundo.- bromeó con ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con torpeza como lo era su personalidad.

-Asi que tu aldea y la "mía" han hecho un trato… ¿eh? –respondió con el mismo tono irónico que había empleado el rubio. –Que problema entonces.-rió con arrogancia.

Ok, ese hombre estaba completamente chiflado. ¿Cómo podía tomar tan a la ligera algo como eso? Además… ¡¿Qué había hecho él para merecer un ataque sin razón? Debía hablar con los habitantes de esa villa, bien parecía eran muy peligrosos.

-Por lo que puedo ver… no te es de mucho interés las cosas relacionadas con "tu aldea" y no sé el por qué y mucho menos me interesa saber.- respondió poniendo las mismas comillas que el ninja había puesto. –Pero déjame decirte que si me atacas… tendré que hacerlo también.

-Parece que entiendes cuál era mi intención desde el principio.

El Uzumaki arrugó la nariz al oír nuevamente esa voz. Se le hacía demasiado familiar, con aquel tono arrogante, soberbio, confiado y grave. Podría jurar que delante suyo se encontraba la reencarnación del bastardo Uchiha Sasuke, pero para eso éste tendría que haber muerto. Cosa que esperaba con todo su corazón que no hubiera sucedido. Se conformaba con pensar que en el mundo existían muchos arrogantes estúpidos que se creían reyes del mundo ninja porque había aprendido nuevas técnicas.

-Ya te he dicho. No tengo deseos de comenzar una guerra innecesaria por una tontería de un ninja que se cree superior por ser el más fuerte de su aldea. Si no has tenido tiempo de jugar al superhéroe… no comiences por un error.

-Veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto, Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Eh?- se dijo con sorpresa al procesar la oración.

"¿Veamos que tan fuerte te has vuelto?" ¡¿Te has vuelto? ¿Acaso se habían conocido anteriormente?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse a analizar la frase ya que el extraño había empuñado el kunai y se había propuesto a atacarle nuevamente, dejándole sin más que retroceder y esquivar sus ataques. Si respondía y utilizaba chakra, sus compañeros Ambus notarían su presencia y se metería en más problemas… y si no se defendía… terminaría perdiendo. ¡El maldito era jodidamente bueno! Sin duda debía ser ninja elite.

-"Suficiente".- se dijo a sí mismo al esquivar un golpe demasiado cerca que por poco y le hería.

-¡Taju, kage bushin no jutsu!- unas tres réplicas aparecieron al lado del rubio cada uno con un rasengan en mano sin necesidad de formar los sellos. Logrando con aquello que el otro retrocediera y subiera a la copa de un árbol.

Seguramente haría una técnica de larga distancia para no ser tocado por la suya. Pero algo le decía al rubio que esa no era la razón. Tal vez éste tampoco quería usar una técnica demasiado elaborada para no ser detectado, pero eso solo era una suposición.

-¿Ahora te alejas? ¿Qué pretendías con esto?- preguntó el Uzumaki con desconcierto al no entender a qué venía esa actitud.

La sonrisa arrogante y burlona que se formó sobre el rostro del otro ninja enfureció aún más al rubio al ver que éste solo estaba jugando con él y no tenía más intenciones que sacarlo de sus casillas. Sin contar que los ambus le descubrieran, cosa que sucedió.

El escuadrón Ambu hizo acto de presencia en medio de ambos jóvenes en compañía del líder de la villa.

-¿Pero que demonio?- preguntó con sorpresa el capitán del escuadrón. -¿Qué hace aquí, Hokage-sama?

Naruto apartó la mirada de su oponente para dirigirla al Ambu frente a él.

-Hola, Neji.- respondió con una tonta sonrisa mientras se llevaba la mano detrás de la nuca y rascaba sus rubios cabellos con nerviosismo. –Que coincidencia que tú también hayas venido a esta aldea… hahaha.- comenzó a reír sin gracia y muy escandalosamente contagiando al pobre líder de la villa.

-¡Naruto!- llamó con reproche el Hyuuga quitando el respeto a su manera de dirigirse. -¡Se supone que tú deberías estar en la aldea!

-Pero déjame explicarte, Neji… yo estaba paseando y sin darme cuenta he llegado hasta aquí porque meditaba y cuando medito no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede y comienzo a caminar mucho. Por eso le decía a Ero-sennin que no era bueno hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo y…- hablaba con torpeza mientras trataba de excusarse y explicar con las manos en movimientos bruscos.

Neji se golpeó la frente con vergüenza ajena. ¿Y ese era su Hokage? Agradecía al cielo que el kage de la villa lo tomara tan bien y riera por los comentarios del rubio.

Al resto del escuadrón les creció una enorme gota sobre sus cabezas al ver lo ridículo que se veía su líder.

-Basta de excusas, Naruto.- le cortó el pelilargo al ver que éste no se detendría y continuaba hablando sin para y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Naruto calló al instante mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-No es para tanto.- murmuró por lo bajo.

El Hyuuga negó con el rostro dispuesto a dejar pasar esa situación por ahora y arreglar un inconveniente que le tenía bastante preocupado. Tomando una actitud seria, el pelinegro llevó su cristalina mirada hacia el ninja que aún se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol que le miraba con una mirada tan seria como la propia.

-Tu eres un Ambu de esta aldea… ¿por qué estabas atacando a nuestro Hokage?- preguntó frunciendo las cejas y poniendo una voz de autoridad.

Éste rió antes las palabras del Hyuuga.

-No me interesa contestar esa pregunta.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡No merezco misericordia, lo sé! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un año? ¡Perdón!

Pero bueno… volví!

Gracias por sus reviews! LOS AMÉ!

_**S:**_ Gomen… está puesto con esa letra porque era el pasado. El resto de los capítulos serán normales… LO PROMETO! Gracias por comentar.

_**Susana Mode**_: Es continuación es dentro de… ¿un año? Hahahahaha Gracias por tu review y lo siento!

_**O:**_ Acá lo estoy acomodando, lo estoy haciendo! Acá lo tenés!

_**Ayame Chan:**_ ¿Pinta de fábula? Sos divina! ¿No te gustó que jugara a la casita feliz? Pero Naruto es muy tiernooooo! Hhahahahaha…. Gracias por comentar.

_**Brye:**_ Graaaaaciiiiaaaassssss! Me alegra a horrores que te haya gustado y te pido mil disculpas por tardarme tanto!

_**Hikari Witch:**_ Que bueno que te guste. Gracias por el review.

_**Aoi-Hikawa:**_ ¿Si tiene continuación? Bueno… eh… ¿te emocionó esperar un año o más? Hahahahahahaha! Sorry! Sí, es yaoi la historia. No te preocupes. Gracias por el review.

_**Sol yuki Uzumaki: **_¿Te hice llorar? Que linda! ¿Quién te dio más pena? ¿Sasuke o Naruto? No te preocupes que no tengo pensado hacerte llorar por ahora. Guardate los pañuelos para después. Gracias por el review.

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
